


I'll See You in My Dreams

by icyvanity



Category: All For the Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: Cute Dreams, Fluff, M/M, the fluffiest im dying
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-29
Updated: 2016-03-29
Packaged: 2018-05-29 20:16:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6391750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/icyvanity/pseuds/icyvanity
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Andrew talks in his sleep, Neil is enamored, Nicky is going to get himself killed, and Allison never loses a bet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'll See You in My Dreams

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: things you said in your sleep (prompted by [commandreclarke](http://commandreclarke.tumblr.com/) )

The first time it happened was a sunny Saturday morning. Usually, Neil woke up alone, the vacant space next to him still warm, but Andrew noticeably missing. Andrew had some intuitive sense of Neil’s consciousness, and often wandered in soon after Neil’s eyes opened, tossing a power bar onto the bed and crunching on something that would give Kevin reason to lecture the team about nutrition _again_.

Today wasn’t like that. Neil’s eyes fluttered open to a bright dorm room, Andrew’s sleeping form taking up his entire field of vision. Their legs were still tangled together as they’d been when the two had fallen asleep, after tiring themselves out with Kevin’s intensive training regime and with each other.

Andrew’s hand had relaxed its grip on Neil’s hip, but still rested there, fingers twitching against Neil’s bare skin. His other hand was beneath his pillow; Neil knew from past experience that it was curled in a fist where one of Andrew’s knives used to lay, before he felt safe enough around Neil to remove it.

Andrew shifted, fingers digging into Neil’s hip; Neil held his breath. His hand relaxed from its hold, but his thumb rubbed against Neil’s skin. He sighed in his sleep, burying his face deeper into the pillow.

Neil held back a smile, even though Andrew couldn’t see it. He wished they could stay like this longer, curled around each other and relaxed; safe and sound. But Neil knew they had practice at 10, and someone would come barging into the room sooner or later to get them up.

He opened his mouth to wake Andrew up the way he knew how: with words, not the invasive touches the other Foxes attempted. Andrew sighed again, shifting an imperceptible distance closer to Neil.

“ _Neil_ ,” he murmured; Neil froze. He watched Andrew’s face for any sign he was waking up, but found none. The corners of Andrew’s mouth turned up for a fleeting moment, “ _Neil_ …”

Neil heard a slam distantly, his focus still on Andrew; some small part of his brain acknowledged it as Nicky or Kevin coming to get them, but he disregarded the thought.

“Andrew,” Neil said quietly, coaxingly. Andrew’s eyes scrunched up before he was blinking awake. He caught sight of Neil watching him; instead of being shoved away like he expected, Neil witnessed another of Andrew’s rare smiles.

“Morning,” Andrew muttered, voice still thick with sleep.

Neil couldn’t stop himself from asking, “Good dream?”

Andrew’s brows furrowed; before he could respond, their dorm room door flew open, revealing Nicky with both hands over his eyes.

“Is it safe? Am I about to be scandalized?” He asked in a voice loud enough to earn winces from both men.

“Out,” Andrew growled, sitting up and untangling himself from the sheets and Neil.

“Well good morning to you too,” Nicky replied sourly, dropping his hands as Andrew climbed out of the bed. Neil sighed at Andrew’s retreating figure, rolling over to fully face Nicky.

Nicky regarded Neil’s disheveled appearance with glee, throwing a wink in his direction, “Someone looks satisfied.”

His stage-whisper carried to the bathroom, apparently; Nicky squawked as he dodged a shampoo bottle aimed at his head.

* * *

 The next time was as much of a shock as the first. Neil hadn’t brought it up to Andrew in the weeks between; he almost believed he imagined the entire thing.

A long game stretching far into overtime and leaving everyone exhausted and irritated, though satisfied over the win, had the Foxes stumbling back onto their bus for the long ride back to Palmetto State. Andrew’s fingers were against Neil’s pulse, leading him to the last seat as though Neil had forgotten the way.

They slumped against each other, in their small bubble of privacy two seats away from the rest of the team. Neil ran his fingers through Andrew’s hair, tugging his head slightly; Andrew leaned into the touch, letting himself be maneuvered so his head rested in Neil’s lap.

“I’ll take the first watch,” Neil said softly, moving his arm into a better position to keep his hand near Andrew. Andrew regarded him for a moment before nodding, eyes closing as he nuzzled against Neil’s palm.

The ride was quiet for a few hours, half the Foxes dozing and the others talking in hushed tones towards the front of the bus. Andrew had shifted so he faced Neil, an arm wrapped around Neil’s torso and his face still buried against Neil’s hand.

Andrew breathed out his name so softly Neil thought he was really imagining it this time. “ _Neil.._.”

Neil’s fingers twitched against Andrew’s chin; Andrew pressed his lips against his palm. His words were muffled, but louder, “ _Oh, Neil_.”

Neil heard a spring creak as someone got out of their seat. Glancing up, he saw that it was Nicky, eyes wide and mouth hanging open. He held a phone aloft in one hand, dramatically tip-toeing to Neil and Andrew’s seat. Pressing a finger to his lips, he pressed record on his phone, watching the two of them with wide eyes.

Neil rolled his eyes, but looked back to Andrew. It wasn’t long before he shifted, breathing in deep and letting out a soft, “ _Neil_.”

“The monster can’t get enough of you can he?” Allison’s voice carried from the front of the bus, “He even _dreams_ about you. Pay up everyone.”

This was enough to rouse Andrew, who jerked out of sleep; he twisted, glaring up at Nicky with enough intensity to propel his cousin back to his seat, amid groans from the Foxes who’d been stupid enough to bet against Allison.

“You _love_ him,” Nicky crowed as he ran up the aisle to safety.

Andrew tried to get up, but Neil tapped the underside of his chin to stop him; he lay back down with narrowed eyes. Looking straight into Neil’s, he said, “I hate him.”

Neil couldn’t fight the smile this time. He nodded, “I know.”

Glaring at Neil, Andrew rolled away from him, facing the back of the other seat; he dragged Neil’s hand with him, however, pressing it against his lips again, “156%”

**Author's Note:**

> [read on tumblr](http://lady-gryffindor.tumblr.com/post/141877080873/ayyyy-how-about-34-for-andreil-for-the-fic)


End file.
